Shaiya : Meet you on the battlefield
by xTrumbleXbom
Summary: Abandoned at 5 years Vinny was taken in by the guild Celestial Legends. At the battlefield he met a girl of the other faction. Now grown up he can't help but wonder each day about it... This's my first fanfic :3... R&R Bad summary? On hold.
1. Chapter 1 : Prolugue

****Shaiya : Meet you on the battlefield - Chapter 1 – Prologue****  
><strong>****Hey guys, I'm xTrumblexBom, and this is my first story...****  
><strong>****Any reviews are welcome, Ofc, don't flame? =3****  
><strong>****R&R! (Rate & Review)**********

****Warning :**  
><strong><strong>This is the only time I'll say this... I DO NOT OWN Shaiya, AeriaGames does.<strong>  
><strong><strong>So call off your lawyers!<strong>******

****xXx****

****''You won't escape'' Things been told/said****  
><strong>****''I thought we were friends...'' Thoughts****  
><strong>****''Why did you do this... Why...'' Big events happening or time change****  
><strong>****-Slap- Actions**********

************xXx************

****Note – Updated : 25-06-11 (dd/mm/jj)****

****xXx****

*Knock Knock*  
>''Wake up, it's almost 7:20.'' Someone said from the other side of the door.<br>Vinny woke up and groaned...  
>Vinny sighted while he rubbed his neck.<p>

Today would have been the same as always, had someone not used up all the Magic Leather in the guild house.  
>He'd wake up in his bed, put on his Heroic Adamas, do his morning routines, and go to his guild house to get an order from his guild leader, Dev.<br>Then he'd go and do what he was told to do for the day, most of the times he was told to help people with transferring stuff, or slaying some beasts.  
>The reason he sighted wasn't because of this, it was because of the order he received...<br>Yesterday he got an order to kill some boars, bears and toads.

He was also told to pack, and get ready to leave to go to Karis Castle.

He wasn't looking forward to this, he needed to collect 50 Magic Leather because the guild was lacking them.  
>He didn't mind that he got this order, but he sure wasn't looking forward to traveling 4 rainy days on his Sunsteed, not to mention darkies lure there, waiting to tear any lightie apart.<br>He still didn't understand why the AoL and UoF couldn't get along.  
>He befriended some darkies before, but in the end, it was a lie.<br>He paid dearly for it...

_''Damn it,_don't need to think about that right now…''  
>He checked his clock, 7:30 PM, Sat.<br>''Heh, in a half hour we've got a meeting for GRB, guess I'll start packing now...''__

xXx  
>8:55 PM - In the Guild House<br>xXx

Aph's the head priest of our guild.  
>Most of the time she arranged the meetings of GRB, meaning she has a big role in the guild.<br>She recently closed the meeting and let people chat before they had to go for GRB.

Vinny always thought she was the motherly-kind of figure.  
>Aside from that, Vinny was excited, to say the least.<br>Dev was finally allowing him to help killing Old Willow.  
>Dev told the guild a lot of stories about OW, Skills, Weaknesses, Strong points... About everything.<br>Sometimes he thought Dev was bragging a bit, but didn't mind at all.

The people participating were waiting in the Guild House, including Vinny.  
>He listened to other people talking, and drifted off somewhere in his mind.<p>

''Umh, Vinny?''

''Vinny?''  
>-Poke-<br>Vinny was starting to come back to reality... ''Hmm..? Ohh!''  
>''Sorry Shin, drifted off a little.''<br>''You've been doing that a lot lately, are you gonna be fine?'' The priest replied.  
>''Yea, just a lot on my mind right now.'' It was a plain lie, Shin could hear it, but didn't think she should ask about it.<br>''K, we're going through the portal now.''  
>''Portal?''<br>_''Oh yeah, the portal we go through, to either get to the guild house or the GMO, the place where another portal is to get to GRB(GMO is Guild Manager Office).''  
>''Vinny, you're drifting off again... Are you sure you're okay? You don't have to come to GRB if you're not feeling well...'' Shin asked worried.<br>''Ehh, I'm feeling fine, really!'' Vinny said, perhaps with too much excitement.  
>''Alright... Let's go.'' Shin replied, convinced.<br>''Hey, wait up!'' Vinny said, standing up and going through the portal._

xXx  
>9:30 PM - Inside GRB, at Old Willow's territorial.<br>xXx

''Holy... So this is Old Willow...'' Vinny thought. (Old willow will be called OW)  
>''Be careful guys, Old Willow knows we're here.. Actually, He's known since we entered GRB.'' Dev, The guild leader said.<br>''Wha-.'' Everyone started.  
>''Don't ask now, we have more important matters on our hands.'' Dev replied.<br>Dev started giving orders, making a formation.  
>Priests in the back row, Mages before the priests, and then the Archers.<br>Attackers, Defenders and Rangers at the front row.  
>They were to go in groups, Defenders to OW's attention and stand behind him, so his AOE's(Area of Effect, meaning hitting more people at once.) won't hit other people.<br>Rangers were to try to stun them, and attackers just to deal damage.  
>It was a near flawless strategy...<br>Yes, near flawless...  
>OW's AOE's would hit everywhere, no matter which direction he's facing.<br>Vinny was keeping up pace with the fighters and ranger while the defenders ran up ahead to get OW's attention.  
>He looked at the other fighters, most of them wearing Sylma or Mithril.<br>Some of them were wearing Mithril and other people wearing Adamas.  
>Dev was wearing Legendary Adamas, making Vinny envy him.<br>Vinny wanted Legendary Adamas, in truth he didn't care about bonuses the Legendary Adamas would give him, Legendary Adamas had a blue tint to them, making the person wearing it give off a blue aura.  
>Then he heard Dev yelling ''CHARGE!''<p>

Everyone gave their battle cry, besides the people at the back row.  
>Vinny stayed silent, thinking it was silly to give out a battle cry.<br>Everyone started slashing at OW, but to their amazement, the wounds healed simultaneously, actually, quicker than that they did damage.  
>''Keep attacking, this happens all the time, when he runs out of power he'll stop healing!'' One of the fighters who was more experienced with OW yelled.<br>Vinny, along with the other fighters tried Divine Burst, a skill which was kind of an 'Last Resort', but it didn't work.  
>Clueless, they started fearing OW, thinking he was invincible.<br>Vinny's mind was having a mini-freak out, one part told him to run away, while he still could.  
>The other part, told him to stand his ground and attack, after all, this is the first and maybe last time he'd get to do this.<p>

While the priests were doing their best healing and resurrecting people Vinny's mini-freak out was fading, replaced by fear.. while he had his mini-freak out OW noticed him, and went to deal a blow with his wand.

Vinny noticed a shadow hovering over his eyes, the first thought running through his head was I've got to move!

Just in time he rolled away.  
>Realizing he wasted enough time he came to the conclusion of not running away, and fighting, even if it meant his death.<br>While the others did the best they could Vinny formed up a little plan in his head.

_''A rising uppercut to get him off balance, then while he's vulnerable I'll thrust my sword forward as hard as i can, making the thrust a deadly strike.''_

Satisfied with this plan he started setting the plan in motion.  
>After he did what he planned to do, he saw that the wound he caused OW wasn't healing.<br>He quickly took advantage of it and slashed in the wound, making OW grunt in pain.  
>The others were realizing that OW wasn't healing anymore, and didn't shake anymore, with fear.<br>Instead, they cried upon another battle cry and attacked with everything they had.  
>''Keep up the good job, he's almost dead!'' Dev yelled.<p>

xXx  
>10:21 PM - Keolloseu (One of the big cities in Shaiya, Alliance of light)<br>xXx

A lot of cheering could be heard, everyone was happy, thinking how their results would end up like.  
>Some people were so high spirited that they jumped up and down.<br>''Heh, another GRB well done!'' Someone shouted.  
>''Did you see what Shawn did? That was awesome!'' Someone exclaimed.<br>''Well guys, we did so well today I'll treat us all to a beer today!'' A guild leader said.  
>Everyone was just happy.<br>''Boy, i wish they'd hurry up with the guild ranking, I can hardly wait to see if we ranked today!'' Someone from Vinny's guild said.  
>Everyone was thinking the same.<p>

Dev organized the guild house, along with Aph.  
>They also Up or De- graded people which did and didn´t take participation in GRB.<br>Some guys were shooting off fire crackers, making him lose focus off the others, and focused of the fireworks...  
>Vinny remembered the day, the day he'd never forget... the day he got abandoned...<p>

xXx  
>9:20 AM - Proelium Frontier ~ In a mind<br>xXx

He was brought to Delphinian Fortress, his dad had an order from his guild leader to kill a Mutated woman.  
>The woman turned from a fighter, to an eight legged mutation his dad explained.<br>Vinny's dad brought him with him to teach Vinny at a young age what killing was about.  
>They walked across a path for five minutes, and then his dad came to a stop.<p>

Vinny looked around and finally looked in the direction his father was looking in.  
>Vinny saw a creature, just like his father explained.<br>She had eight giant legs, like a spider has.  
>The legs had giant spikes pointing from them.<br>She had a sword in the left hand, and a shield in the right.  
>Also was the mutation wearing a helmet?<br>Then Vinny noticed that the mutation was looking at him and his dad.  
>Vinny looked at the mutated woman, and then at his dad.<br>Vinny was young, and didn't understand the concept of killing.

''Hey dad, I think she's looking at us...'' Vinny said.  
>''Yea she is, she won't know what hit her!'' His dad said with a giddy tone.<br>''Dad, what does killing mean?'' Vinny asked innocently.  
>''Son, it means this...''<p>

Then his dad charged towards the mutated spider-woman and killed her.  
>Holding a goofy grin he walked back towards Vinny, just to change his look from victorious to a look of fear...<br>First he gave an ear piercing scream then he ran away as fast as he could.  
>Vinny didn't yell out to him, he didn't know why, but he knew that he was abandoned at that very moment.<br>He sighted and started to walk towards the spider-woman corpse, not realizing what his dad ran away from.

Vinny heard a chuckle.  
>He turned around, to see a girl with a purple tinted skin.<br>''Uh.. Hello?'' Vinny said.  
>-Chuckles- '' Hello... What're you doing out here, hmm?'' The mysterious girl said.<br>''Bleh, well, i was supposed to come here to see my dad kill a mutated spider-woman, but it seems like he left me.'' Vinny replied without any emotion.  
>''Hmm, not feeling upset about it?'' The girl replied again.<br>''Well, actually i don't know how to feel... But for some reason i didn't call out to him...'' Vinny said, a little bit in thought.  
>''I see...'' The girl replied.<br>''By the way, what's your name?... My name is Vinny.'' Vinny said.  
>''My name is Suki.'' Suki said.<br>''Kay, nice to meet you Suki, by the way, what are ya doing here?'' Vinny asked.  
>''Heh, well, if i told you, you wouldn't understand.'' Suki replied with a dark tone.<br>''Well, tell me anyways...'' Vinny said with puppy eyes.  
>''Do you know what a faction is?'' Suki asked suddenly, trying to get that cute look of his face.<br>''Faction? I think I heard my dad-, I mean former dad told me something about that, he said that there are two factions over shaiya, and they hate each other.'' Vinny replied thoughtfully.  
>''Yea, that's basically what it is... Well anyways, you are of the light faction, called 'Alliance of Light'.'' Suki said.<br>''Umh, okay...?'' Vinny asked, not getting it.  
>Suki sighted.<br>''You don't get it do you...'' Suki said, it was more of a statement than a question.  
>''Emh, no.'' Vinny replied bluntly.<br>''Okay, then I'll tell ya, I'm of the dark faction, called 'Union of Fury'.'' Suki said, expecting Vinny to freak out.

Vinny blinked.

''I still don't get what I'm supposed to get.'' Vinny said.

Suki sighted again.  
>''Basically, it means that I'm the reason your dad ran away and abandoned you.'' Suki said without remorse.<br>''Ahh, that explains it i gue-... Wait a freaking min...'' Vinny said, suddenly shocked.  
>''There's no way that my dad would be running away from a girl!'' Vinny said with a playful tone.<p>

Suki felt like she slammed into the wall.

''What did you just say...'' Suki said, with a dark tone.

Vinny, being the young child he is, repeated what he just said without hesitation .

''You're lucky i don't kill you on the spot, Vinny.'' Suki said, with a dark glint in her eyes.  
>''Emh, Suki.. What does kill mean?'' Vinny asked suddenly, not realizing the position he was in.<br>''What... You don't know what that means?'' Suki said, surprised.  
>''No I don't, but I hear it a lot, whenever I ask someone they always say something about holding up a sword and slashing someone, or tell me I'm too young to know, either way I don't know.''<br>Suki felt that she sighted too many times today.  
>''Well, you'll learn when your older.'' Suki said, not feeling in the mood of explaining, also not wanting to steal Vinny's innocent.<p>

Vinny gave a cute pout.

''Well anyways, if you think I'm not the reason your dad ran away, what is the reason he ran and abandoned you, his own son then?''  
>''Dunno...''<p>

''Hey Suki...''  
>''Mhmm?''<br>''What are you holding in your hands?''  
>''These?''<p>

Suki held up the claws attached to her hands.  
>Even though she was young she already wore high leveled material.<p>

''Yea… They look awesome!''  
>''Thank you, they're called claws, or knuckles, if you will.''<br>''And what do you use them for?''  
>''For killing things.''<p>

Vinny was about to ask what killing was again but was cut off by Suki asking a question.

''Vinny, would anyone care if you were gone?''  
>''Ehh… No idea… Probably not since my dad is no longer looking after me… why?''<br>''Well, I'd suggest this, go back to Keolloseu and talk to the guild master, ask him for a guild which would take you in, since you're now left without anyone to take care of you.  
>''But I want to talk more!'' Vinny was now using a deadly combo only a child could produce, puppy eyes with a cute whiny voice.<br>''Alright, just… don't… do that…''  
>''Do what?''<br>''You know what I'm talking about…''  
>''No I don't.''<br>''Vinny, if you don't stop I won't talk to you anymore.''  
>''Alright, alright, I'm stopping!''<p>

After 2 hours Suki had to go.  
>They talked about, well, Suki mostly did the talking, Vinny only listened to the tales.<br>Suki explained about the world in darkies, but she didn't give a lot of information about herself.  
>She asked Vinny if her dad taught him anything about ''bad'' people.<br>Suki had found out his dad didn't tell him that much, probably because he was too young.  
>After she explained about the bad people like stealing and looking for fights just to prove nothing, she made the mistake to start with Pedophiles.<p>

''Oh god, no, I'm not explaining the bird and bees to you…!''  
>''What? What are the bird and bees?''<br>''N- Nothing!''

After the two hours went by, Suki had to go.

''Alright Vinny, I have to go now, don't forget to go to the guild master, alright?''  
>''Alright, bye Suki!''<br>''Bye Vinny.''

And with that, Suki disappeared.  
>Vinny wondered how she did that, but for once didn't ask out loud questions being the kid he was.<br>Instead, he tried to look for the way back.  
>Stuck in Proelium Frontier Vinny decided to walk around aimlessly, he had to end up somewhere, sometime, right?<p>

xXx  
>1:30 PM - Proelium Frontier ~ In a mind<br>xXx

''Well, what now? I've been stuck down here for almost... I don't even know!''

Then he saw the big gate of Delphinian Fortress, and walked through the gate, missing the dead body of his dad with an arrow through his head.  
>''Hey kid, where's your dad?'' Someone asked.<br>''Well he aba-... I mean, he had to do something else and left me at the port, he told me to go home.'' Vinny replied, knowing it was going to be a big fuzz when they found out what his father did, even though his dad abandoned him, he didn't want to make his dad go to jail.

''Alright, give him this when you see him for me, it's a sword.'' The man said.  
>''Okay, I'll give it to him whe- UMPH...'' Vinny said.<br>''Sorry kid, forgot you can't wear, neither carry a weapon that heavy.''  
>''It's no problem, really.'' Vinny said, dragging the weapon along the dirt.<br>''That kid's gonna be a fine fighter someday, pushing himself to carry a weapon like that...''  
>Of course, as you can imagine, Vinny never saw his dad again.<br>It wasn't until 3 years later that they found the remains of his former dad's dead body, it was now only bone.  
>Vinny didn't shed any tear for him, he had to keep it in, his dad told that a man would never cry in public.<p>

After Vinny was back in Keolloseu the first thing he did is ask people where the Guild Master was.  
>He ended up talking to a man with white hair, but he was nice.<br>After Vinny explained to him what happened, since he felt he could trust him, the Guild Master looked at a board and after a while he scribed something on a note.  
>He gave the note to Vinny and told him to go to the guild house and find the blacksmith and give the note to him.<p>

After Vinny went to the guild house he went straight for the blacksmith.  
>The blacksmith asked what he needed, eyeing the sword Vinny was carrying behind him.<br>Vinny gave him the note and the black smith nodded, and told him to follow.  
>They ended up at a guild portal and the blacksmith set it to Nr. 7.<br>The blacksmith told him to go through and he would meet up with a guild leader called Dev, and to register into the guild by speaking with him.  
>After Vinny went through there were a lot of people.<br>Some asked Vinny if he needed something, and some asked if he was lost.  
>Vinny told them he needed to find Dev so that he could register into the guild.<br>A lot of people were shocked, after all… most of the time when someone about Vinny's age wanted to register in a guild he needed to bring at least one parent or guardian with him.  
>A priest led Vinny to Dev, he was sitting in some kind of office.<br>He currently was looking at a paper on a marble table, with golden stripes along the sides.  
>He looked up and smiled at us.<br>Dev looked about 4 years older than him.  
>The priest told Dev that Vinny wanted to register in the guild.<br>Dev smiled at him and asked him if he had any particularly reason to join this guild.  
>Vinny told Dev what happened from the point on that the Guild Master told him to join this guild.<p>

After Vinny told Dev what happened he only said that he was abandoned by his dad.  
>Dev nodded and told Vinny to write his name on a paper.<br>After Vinny tried reading it he just signed his name, as Vinny couldn't understand a single word the paper wrote.  
>After Vinny signed the paper Dev said he was now in the guild and that his training would start after a year or two.<br>Until then, he had to get along with the guild.

xXx  
>Keolloseu - 10:29 PM ~ Back in the present<br>xXx

Until now, Vinny never touched the sword he's been given again.  
>Suddenly he heard a loud scream in his ear.<br>Vinny yelped, falling over from his sitting position.  
>Standing up quickly he looked at the person who yelled at him.<p>

''What is it?'' Vinny asked a bit annoyed.  
>''I've been trying to reach you for 2 minutes, what's going on with you, you're daydreaming each day!... Don't tell me it's a girl..!'' A good friend of Vinny, Noel said.<br>''Okay, it's not a girl.'' Vinny said.  
>''It's a girl isn't it!'' Noel started yelling.<p>

Suddenly several heads turned to Noel.  
>Vinny tried to get out of there as fast as he could...<p>

_''Almos-.''  
>''VINNY HAS A CRUSH ON A GIRL!''<br>_''DAMMIT.''  
>''No I haven't...?'' Vinny said, trying not to squirm under a lot of stares from other people.<br>''Yea you do! You keep daydreaming each day, that proves enough, right people?'' Noel said.  
>''You do seem to think a lot, tell me, what's she like... Vinnyyy?'' Dev said<br>Soon after that everyone listened to the conversation, and started chiming in.  
>Vinny felt like dying at that moment.<br>But he had been thinking of a girl.. Suki, but not in THAT way...  
><em>Well... Would it be that bad to think of Suki in that way... Wait a minute... Now's not the time Vinny!<em><br>_  
>''Listen, I'm not thinking of a girl..'' Vinny tried, but no one was listening, they all started chanting 'Vinny has a crush, Vinny has a crush'.<br>Vinny sighted.  
>''Well, only way to shut em up...'' Vinny muttered, and then coughed loudly, getting everyone's attention.<em>__

-Dramatic 3-5 second pause-

''I'm thinking of a girl, and she is standing there!'' And with that, everyone looked at the direction he was pointing.

''Ow, I think she just ran away!''

Everyone quickly went after the direction Vinny pointed, besides the people in Dev's guild.  
>''Lol, Vinny, that wasn't really needed y'know?'' Shin said.<br>''Yea it was, else they'd never shut up of something Noel started..'' Vinny said, staring at Noel.  
>''It's your own fault for daydreaming that much!'' Noel said.<br>''What the... Why is it my fault?... Daydreaming isn't illegal!'' Vinny said.  
>''Daydreaming each day is!'' Noel said.<p>

''Is not!''  
>''Is too!''<br>''Is not!''  
>''IS TOO!''<p>

''Will you two stop already?'' Aph sighted.

''..DONG... DONG... DONG...''  
>''Everyone, thank you for waiting, we have ranked the guilds in order. Congratulations to the guilds making it to the top 30!'' The headmaster of guilds said.<br>Everyone rushed to different notice boards, to see who ranked and who didn't.  
>Everyone gasped...<br>At rank 1, stood Celestial Legends...  
>The guild of Dev.<p>

****xXx****  
><strong>****Tell me what you guys think!****  
><strong>****Review, leave a comment, whatever!****  
><strong>****Just show a sign that you appreciate this O_o...****  
><strong>****Might help with updating sooner…****  
><strong>****By the way, just to make things clear...**************

**Vinny age in the past : 5 years**  
><strong>Suki age in the past : 7 years<strong>

**Vinny's age in the present : 15 years**  
><strong>Dev's age in the present : 19 years<strong>  
><strong>Shin's age in the present : 17 years<strong>  
><strong>Noel's age in the present : 18 years<strong>  
><strong>Aph's age in the present : 19 years.<strong>

**Hope you liked it, and if you didn't.. well... I dunno?**

****xXx**  
><strong><strong>-Vinny, A.K.A HardModeChar.<strong>  
><strong><strong>Yes, I play Shaiya.<strong>**  
><strong>****Woot for getting my account back!**********


	2. Chapter 2 : The trip to Karis Castle

**Hey guys, this is my 2nd chapter of Shaiya : Meet you on the battlefield. Still as always, any reviews are welcome, besides flames. ;3**

**Well, nothing else to say, oh yeah, i noticed that i kept putting a 'enter' after a sentence, so I'll try not to this time... =3.**

**xXx  
><strong>''Nice to meet you again...'' Forms of speech  
><strong>''Shut up, Shut up, SHUT UP!''<strong> Loud exclamations or time change  
><em>''Why do i keep thinking of the past...?''<em> Thoughts or faint whispers  
>-Headbang- Actions<br>**xXx**

**Well guys, here it goes!**

**xXx**

Vinny just woke up from his alarm clock.  
>He set it at 4:30 AM, he'd have to leave soon for his trip to Karis Castle.<br>Groaning he slowly let the cappuccino machine make coffee for him.  
>While waiting he thought back to yesterday evening.<p>

**xXx  
>12:00 PM - Keolloseu ~ In a mind<br>xXx**

Everyone was shocked at the result of Celestial Legends ending up at the top.  
>Some were jealous, some were happy for us.<br>None the less everyone was still happy, and of course, members of Celestial Legends were cheering above everyone else.  
>The day couldn't get any better..<p>

**xXx  
>4:45 AM - In Vinny's apartment<br>xXx**

The cappuccino was done.  
>Vinny picked up the cup and started taking sips.<br>Today at 8:25 AM Vinny would be leaving, sooner than needed.  
>But Vinny didn't mind.<br>Well, he was glad actually, he always told himself the words his dad spoke to him...  
><em>''Son, whenever you're having a difficult mission or order from your guild, just get on with it, the sooner the better...''<em>  
>He'd never forget those words, even thought it'd hurt every time he had to think about his dad...<p>

Vinny finished his cappuccino and stood up, getting his bag and going to the stable his Sunsteed was in.  
>After Vinny reached the stable his Sunsteed gave a grunt to greet him.<br>Vinny looked at his Sunsteed, he was a rare one, the Sunsteed had an magnificent blue, green and red aura around him.

He found him when we was young, and abandoned, so Vinny decided to take care for him.  
>Vinny decided to keep him, and the Sunsteed didn't have any problems with that.<br>He decided to name the Sunsteed Shade.  
>After giving Shade a quick meal Vinny got on his back and left for the trip to Karis Castle.<p>

**xXx  
>2 days later - Silvaren<br>xXx**

Vinny had been traveling for a two days straight, and decided that he and Shade could use some rest.  
>After putting Shade in a stable he went to his room he hired.<br>Thinking about the past two days, it was uneventful.

On the first day he found an old lady having trouble with carrying a basket full of apples.  
>Vinny offered help to the old lady, which she gladly accepted.<br>After walking with the old lady to their destination she thanked him and gave him an apple, even tough Vinny said that it was okay.

The second day he found a few fighters fighting and killing monsters, but they were about to be killed by them, so Vinny decided to step in and help them.  
>After helping them up and giving them some food he left again.<br>He was glad he could help people stay alive, even if it was only a little longer.

Finally feeling the sleep hitting him he decided to get under the blankets, and sleeping through the silent blue night.  
>In his dreams, a girl haunted him...<p>

**xXx  
>Time Unknown - Place Unknown ~ In a dream<br>xXx**

''What... Where am i?'' Vinny said out loud.  
><em>''Wh-...''<em> Vinny thought, until he saw the corpse of his dad on the Proelium Frontier field.  
><em>''...''<em> Vinny was trying hard to keep in his tears, not wanting to shed any tears for his dad when his dad told him not to.  
>''Heh, you're his son ain't you?'' Someone said.<br>Turning around Vinny saw nothing, only a pair of knuckles aiming for his face.  
>Paralyzed with fear the only thing Vinny could do was close his eyes, at least, he tried.<br>His body wouldn't do anything he said, he thought once again why the hell his body wouldn't move if he was scared.  
>Before the knuckles hit he saw a girl's face... The one saw back in the past when he was abandoned...<br>But for some reason her face held an sad look, almost as if she was feeling remorse for doing this to him.  
><em>''Suki...'' <em>Vinny faintly whispered.  
>Just after that the knuckles made contact.<p>

**xXx  
>2:47 AM - Silvaren<br>xXx**

Gasping Vinny shot up from his bed, taking a few deep breaths he looked at his clock.  
>It was early, 2:49 AM.<br>_''It's early to go out, yet to late to sleep, what do i do now?''_ Vinny sighted.  
>Vinny rubbed his sore eyes and tried to get through the morning without falling asleep.<br>''Damn, only if they had a coffee here...''  
>Vinny wondered how the guild was doing, or more specifically, Shin, Noel, Aph and Dev.<br>He started thinking about the day before he left again.

**xXx  
>8:59 AM - Guild House ~ In a mind<br>xXx**

''Vinny, due to all the new people we've been getting, our Magic Leather was used up for getting new weapons.'' Dev said.  
>''Okay, so you need me to go get some?'' Vinny asked.<br>''Yes, do you know where to get them?''  
>''I heard that there are oxes in Karis Castle, which sometimes have magic leather on them.''<br>''Yes, so, get packing today and stay for tomorrow's GRB. You will leave after two days.''  
>''Alright, got it, pack today and tomorrow, leaving in two days.'' Vinny repeated.<p>

**xXx  
>3 AM - Silvaren<br>xXx**

Vinny thought that Dev was a great guy, serious when needed, but great and nice most of the time.  
>But he really started regretting accepting this order, if he wanted he could decline this, and it would have been requested to another person, of course a penalty would follow.<br>But Vinny didn't want anyone to go to Karis Castle for this because he didn't want to.

Suddenly Vinny heard the birds chirping, a sign that they have woken up.  
>Looking out his window he saw birds flying around, wishing he also was one of them, free to fly where ever they want.<br>Crooking his neck Vinny laid back down on his bed.  
>He stared blankly to whatever caught his attention.<p>

4 hours later Vinny felt like he's waited long enough.  
>Doing his morning routines he felt less sleepy.<br>After Vinny was done he put on his Adamas armor and walked to the reception desk.  
>Paying he said his goodbye and left to the stable.<br>Shade was already up and said grunted.  
>''G'morning Shade.'' Vinny said.<br>Shade neighed as a response.  
>Vinny got Shade out of the stable and went on his back.<br>_''2 more days until we reach Karis Castle...''_

While riding on his Sunsteed Vinny was daydreaming again.  
>Thinking about the strange dream he had today.<br>Wondering if there was any connection between his daily daydreaming and dream.  
>And also, wondering what the sad look on Suki's face was about...<br>_Splat..._  
>It started to rain.<br>Vinny told his Sunsteed to go faster, and Shade complied.

**xXx**  
><strong>8 AM - Huigronn Stronghold<br>xXx**

1 day has passed.  
>1 more to go.<br>Vinny had hired another room in Huigronn Stronghold, seeming as it rained and wouldn't let up for any time soon.  
>He was glad he earned a lot of money at Celestial Legends for doing orders Dev gave him.<br>Looking at the rain he shivered.  
>It felt cold.<p>

**xXx  
>? - ? ~ In a mind<br>xXx**

_''Where am i?''  
>''It's so dark... I can't see anything...''<br>_Vinny felt like he was 5 years old again, and was proven right by looking at himself._  
>''I see a light...''<em>  
>Vinny tried to reach the light, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't reach it...<br>_''Wait a minute... Why does it feel like I'm in an anime, this scene has been played so many time over...''_  
>Not caring Vinny tried to reach the light again, only he tried harder this time, and started jumping to reach it.<br>_''Almost... Almost...''_  
>When Vinny captured the light, he held in in his hands like it was a snowball, not letting the light escape if it tried to.<br>When he opened his hands he couldn't find anything.  
><em><strong>''Vinny...''<strong>_  
><em>''What is this voice? it has a deep authority with it... Vinny wondered.<em>  
><em><strong>''I hope you can forgive me...''<strong>_  
><em>''What?''<em>  
><em><strong>''Stay true to the words I've spoken to you, do what i couldn't do... never abandon the ones you love...''<strong>_  
>Vinny tried to talk but he couldn't find his voice.<br>**_''Never forget... live your life like you want to... don't have any regrets...''_  
><strong>Vinny stopped trying to talk but listened to the words.  
><em>''What is he saying? Do i know him?''<em>  
><strong><em>''Don't ever lose that cheerful smile Vinny.''<em>  
><strong>_''...''  
><strong>''The smile me and your mother adore so much...''<strong>_  
><em>''My mom... then that means...''<em>  
><em><strong>''Goodbye, son...''<strong>_

**xXx  
>8:20 AM - Huigronn Stronghold<br>xXx**

Vinny got out of his daze, and sat there for 5 minutes.  
>Replaying what just happened in his mind.<br>_''Dad...''_

Vinny stood up and did his morning routines, and put on his Adamas gear.  
>After that he went to the reception desk and payed.<br>He went to the stable and took out his Sunsteed.  
>Shade grunted a hello.<br>''G'morning Shade.''  
>And they went on with their trip.<p>

Along the way nothing really happened, some creatures looked at Vinny and walked away, nothing important happened.

After traveling for half a hour they stumbled upon an orc camp.  
>''Let's avoid going there...'' Vinny said, not feeling like fighting today.<br>Shade merely grunted.

Taking another route they finally reached the bridge which led to Karis Castle.  
>Walking over the bridge Vinny took in his surroundings.<br>It was natural for the most part.  
>There were four lookout towers with two guards in each of them.<br>Most of them weren't paying much attention right now.  
>Vinny sighted, and wondered what they'd do when a few darkies would show up.<p>

After walking across the bridge without any incidents Vinny asked a guard the way to Karis Castle.  
>''Go straight, and then you'll see a two way road, take the left path and you'll see an big gate, that's the entrance to Karis Castle.''<br>''Thanks.''  
>After going straight he found a two way road like the guard told him.<br>Taking the left path he walked with his Sunsteed, not feeling like riding on the horse seeing they were almost there, and wanting to take in the views of Karis Castle.  
>Vinny walked for about fifteen minutes before reaching a giant gate.<br>''Wow..''  
>''Yea, i know, pretty impressive right?'' A female voice asked.<br>Looking at the person who asked it it was an ranger wearing dragon armor.  
>''Yea it is.''<br>''By the way, my name is Sheila.''  
>''My name is Vinny, nice to meet you.''<br>''Likewise.'' Sheila said with a smile.  
>''So what brings you to Karis Castle?''<br>''I was ordered here to get some magic leather by killing oxes.''  
>''Ahh, i see.''<br>''Well, I'll see you later i guess.''  
>''Bye!''<p>

**xXx  
>8:25 PM - Karis Castle<br>xXx**

_''Guess I'll go look for a room to stay, I'll start looking for magic leather tomorrow.''_ Vinny thought.  
>After he got an room in an inn he went to a bar to get something to drink.<br>Reaching the bar Vinny asked for a can of coke.  
>''One can of coke, coming right up!'' The bartender said.<br>After Vinny paid for the coke he opened the can and started sipping.  
>After burping a few times Vinny gulped down the last drop of coke, threw it in a trash can and went to the room he hired.<br>He bumped into someone on his way.  
>''Sorry, i wasn't lookin-, Oh, hey Sheila.'' Vinny said.<br>''Hey Vinny, its no problem, really!'' Sheila said.  
>''Hey, 'tcha doing here?'' Vinny asked.<br>''I'm here with friends.'' Sheila said.  
>''Okay.'' Vinny said.<br>''What are you doing here?'' Sheila asked.  
>''I hired a room here until I'm going back to Keolloseu, i was just heading towards my room.'' Vinny said.<br>''Okay, if you want you can come with us.'' Sheila replied.  
>''Thanks, but i think I'll have to pass, I'm kind of feeling tired...'' Vinny said<br>''Okay, _byeeee_.''  
>"See ya around.''<br>And with that Vinny left to his room.  
><em>''What now? I'll try to sleep now, i guess...''<em>  
>Kind of impossible with all the noise at the bar, so instead of trying to sleep he thought of what to do tomorrow, making him fall asleep.<br>Inside his dreams, he was been haunted again... by a girl...

**xXx**  
><strong>? - ? ~ In a dream<br>xXx**

_''Gurghl... What? Where am i? Wasn't i at an inn?''  
>''Wait, I remember this...'' <em>Vinny looked down.  
><em>''Yep... There's my dad's corpse...''<br>''Then this must also mean... Suki...''  
><em>Vinny turned around and...

**xXx**

**Stop it right there!  
>Cliffhanger =3...<br>Hope you liked this chapter, and if you did, please review, and give me idea's...  
>I might add new people to this story later, just ask in reviews.<br>But give me an description of what you want to be like,  
>Example :<br>Length : 6 feet tall  
>Eyes : Blue<br>Hair : Brown  
>Personallity : Funny, Sometimes serious. ( i don't need something like 'BADASS' or something)<br>... That's about it...**

Credits to Shinna_HM for helping me with grammar & spelling!

R&R  
>What'll happen on the next chapter?<br>Read to find out! (When the next chapter is out, ofc...)


	3. Chapter 3 : He cheated death

**Well, I'm feeling like writing a lot today...  
>So here's the 3rd chapter!<br>Ty for the first rev, Tig =3...  
>Oh, and what i forgot to mention was that i was inspired to write FF about Shaiya by Logan, he was the first person to write a Fanfiction about Shaiya.<br>The rating will probably stay at T****.**  
><strong>xXx<br>**''I was destined to die at birth...'' Speechs  
><strong>"And I've always regretted that..."<strong> Big events or time change  
><em>''I can't keep this up any longer...''<em> Faint whispers or thoughts  
><strong>xXx<br>? - ? ~ In a dream  
>xXx<strong>

_"Suki..."_ was Vinny's last thought before he turned around, but he didn't see anyone this time.  
>This looked like Proelium Frontier to Vinny.<br>It was different, the dried up trees were slightly burned.  
>The dirty grass on the ground had a lot of dirt on them.<br>And the camp of the spider woman wasn't there anymore.  
>Instead, there was a destroyed Inn.<br>He walked to the Inn slowly.  
>Upon reaching the door he pondered if he should enter or not.<br>After a while his adventurous part got to the better of him, and he went inside.  
>The place was trashed to say the least.<br>Chairs knocked down, tables destroyed and the stairs were broken.  
>Slowly he crept towards the middle of the house.<br>After looking around a little he shivered as the chill crept up his spine.  
>Suddenly feeling the need to go outside he started walking towards the door.<br>He heard something upstairs, and ran towards the door.  
>Footsteps could be heard inside the Inn.<br>One walking, the other one running.  
>Not wanting to spend another second inside this Inn Vinny ran as hard as he could.<br>As he was having a HUGE panic attack he forgot how to open a door, and tried pushing it.  
>Then he heard something going down the stairs.<br>He tried kicking the door, no luck.  
>Paralyzed, he did the only thing he thought of.<br>Launching himself at the door headfirst with everything he had.  
>Taking 2 steps back he quickly ran and jumped.<br>He started to black out while seeing a faint white mixed with yellow color, while feeling a shadow standing over him.

**xXx  
>Karis Castle<br>xXx**

Vinny woke up with a start, once again gasping after the dream he just had.  
><em>''Just now, what had happened… was that only a dream?''<br>_Crooking his neck and rubbing his eyes Vinny sighted and looked around him.  
>Thinking back about the day before he started to remember that he hired a room at an Inn, and the reason he was in Karis Castle.<em><br>_Looking at the clock on the nightstand in the room he read 7:20.  
>Getting out of bed he yawns and stretches then did what he normally did in the mornings.<br>After he was done he walked out his room and saw that some people were sitting at the bar.

Walking out of the Inn he went on his way to the oxes, thinking that he didn't need Shade to get to them.  
>Being sure to watch out for darkies Vinny walked towards his destination.<br>Earlier the day before he went out of the Inn he walked towards the bar and got something to drink.  
>While sitting there he asked if they knew where he could find oxes with magic leather.<br>They told him to leave the South-Eastern gate.  
>He was headed to where he was told he could find them.<br>Thinking back about the strange dream in the morning, he couldn't help but shiver by thinking about who the person could have been behind him when he was inside the destroyed Inn.  
>He also started to get frustrated by getting these dreams.<br>_''I'm going crazy..arent i- Eck!''  
><em>Vinny tripped and fell flat onto the ground.  
>Standing up he look at what he tripped over.<br>He saw nothing, and continued walking, while he wondered what the reason was that he tripped.  
><em>''Probably tripped over my feet, guess I'm really daydreaming TOO much..''<em>  
>After walking another five minutes he reached a two way road.<br>''Which way do i go...?''  
>Seeing a 2 arrow sign he walked up to it.<br>Sign 1 was blank, Sign 2 said Raigo Castle.  
><em>''Hmm... Raigo Castle?''<br>''Ahh, right, that's the Castle for darkies, well, guess I'll start heading back then.''_  
>After he walked back for a while he saw some oxes.<br>_''Guess i must have missed them on the way''_

Almost half a day later Vinny when on his way back to Karis Castle.  
>He was happy, he scavenged more than 30 magic leathers today.<br>He'd be heading back to Keolloseu soon, not that he disliked the D-borderland.  
>But he thought the weird dreams would stop as soon as he left.<br>On his was back he listened to the birds chirping, and watched the sun go down.  
>Stretching he yawned.<br>Another mile walking, then he should arrive at Karis.  
><em>''I'd better hurry, it's getting dark soon...''<em>  
>Vinny was once again looking at his surroundings.<br>Almost tripping Vinny lost balance and was forced to drop his weapon.  
>Bending down to get it he felt something hit his head hard, and made him almost black out.<br>Seeing a tint of purple and black, he realized these were darkies.  
><em>''Oh shit..."<em>  
>Seeing a sword going for his head, he never thought this was possible...<br>He was only heading towards the Inn, yet he was ambushed and now he was going to die...  
>Time seemed to slow down, this wasn't a dream anymore, this was for real, and he was going to DIE.<br>Vinny pushed all the emotion and memories away, the last thing he needed was drama at the moment.  
>He needed to do something, but how could he?<br>The sword was heading right for his head.  
>He tried to think of something to stop the sword going for his head. Trying to find a solution he couldn't, and everything was going slow-mo.<br>He started thinking about his dad.  
><em>Old man… What am I supposed to do in this position?<em>

_"Let me apologize to begin with...  
>Let me apologize for what I'm about to say...<em>  
>But it his iron wall for his emotions started to break...<em><br>__But trying to be genuine was harder than it seemed...  
>And somehow i got caught up in between<em>_..._  
>He remembered his own words well... at his dad's grave...<em><br>__Let me apologize to begin with...  
>Let me apologize what I´m about to say...<br>_''Dad, you've told me a man never cries..._  
><em>_But trying to be someone else was harder than it seemed...  
>And somehow i got caught up in between<em>_...  
><em>''So I'll try not to, no, I'll never cry... again.''_  
><em>_Between my pride... and my promise...  
>Between my lies... and how the truth gets in the way...<em>  
>But now... he had to... he had to break his promise...<br>He shed one tear, the one he held back his life since he was 5...  
>He was glad he was wearing a helmet, the last thing he needed was someone seeing him crying at his death.<br>Then everything went black...

**xXx  
>Raigo Castle<br>xXx**

_''What... Where am i?''  
><em>Looking around him he saw four walls, a nightstand, a closet and a door.  
><em>''Wtf... I could have sworn i was dead... Wait, maybe i am dead and this is hell!''<br>''...''_  
><em>''... Naaah, this looks way too good for hell, yet not good enough for heaven, where the hell am i?''<em>  
><em>Thud... Thud... Thud...<em>  
><em>''Someone's coming...''<em>  
>Deciding not to play stupid he sat up and looked at the door, preparing for the worst.<p>

**xXx**

**Alright, this is it guys!  
>A new chapter, even though it's short I had to get it out…<strong>

**Hope you like this one!**


End file.
